


To tired to stand

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, Luna being embrassed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: She didn’t even have time to put her makeup in the morning. Something she prided herself on. At least it was over…Buzz buzz“Huh?” Luna reached into her pocket for her phone.My Girlfriend♥ Kohaku: We still on for today?
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Series: Other Dcst ships needs love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	To tired to stand

**Author's Note:**

> Today until Friday will be different ships besides Sengen I think need more love.  
> Today I gave you Kohaluna

“10 pages down,” Luna sighed. “Only 12 more to go…,” Luna’s face collapsed into her Science book. “Why did I put this off for soooo long,” Luna whinned.

“Luna I know you have a big exam in the morning but can you keep it down please, I’m trying to sleep,” Charlotte mumbled into her pillow.

“Sorry Charlotte,”

“It’s 4 in the morning maybe you should go to bed,”

“Nah, I still have a whole chapter to study…,” Luna looked back down at her book. “Besides, Friday is a half-day for me. I’ll rest after class,”

“If you say so,” Charlotte turned to face away from the lamplight Luna had on.

Luna threaded her fingers through her hair. She should’ve learned that the last 20 times she tried to study last minute, but she felt like half of this stuff was going over her head. She wanted so badly to be a medical student but there was so much work involved. Luna tapped her pencil to her lips.

“I just need to study a bit more,” Luna sighed to herself. “It’ll be fine,” Luna took a sip of her energy drink even though it did very little. 

The words were starting to jumble in Luna’s head. She read the words but they all started to blur together in her head. 

_ I’m the capable gal, Luna I can do this! _

__ Luna wanted to convince herself that was the case but she was starting to reconsider being a med student. She wanted to be a capable gal, and being a doctor was a very capable job, but was it more her?

  
  


If that exam was supposed to be an indicator, the answer was no. Luna was able to keep her eyes open with a bit of coffee in the morning but she swears half of the stuff on the exam weren’t even in the textbook. Luna walked out of the lecture room defeated and tired. All she wanted to do was get back to her dorm room and rest. She didn’t even have time to put her makeup in the morning. Something she prided herself on. At least it was over…

_ Buzz buzz _

“Huh?” Luna reached into her pocket for her phone.

My Girlfriend♥ Kohaku: We still on for today?

“Aww shoot that’s right. I promised Kohaku I’d meet her at her dorm after class,” Luna pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well, I’m not that… tired,”

Maybe hanging out with her girlfriend would give her more energy and besides Kohaku also had exams and was so excited to see her.

“How did I forget?” Luna hit the palm of her hand to her head.

Luckily Kohaku’s dorm was on her route so Luna kept on her way. 

.  
.

.

Of course, it just had to be cloudy out. It looked so gloomy and that wasn’t helping Koahaku’s mood. She had just taken her last exam a few hours ago and she didn’t feel so good about it, and plus she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She opened her eyes and the first thought that came to her mind was,  _ Oh it’s going to be one of those days huh? _ It didn’t help that her roommate finished the last of the coffee and didn’t bother to buy more.

“At least she’s at her boyfriends’ apartment for the rest of the day,” Kohaku leaned more into the  couch . She was so annoyed with Homura she didn’t even want to say her name. 

It was a hard week and Kohaku and Homura had a deal about the coffee. Whoever finished it had to get more. Seems like Homura forgot that deal.

“I swear to god that little-!”

**_Knock knock_ **

Right, she needed to calm down. “Coming,”

Kohaku pushed herself off the couch to answer the door. She opened her dorm room. There stood a messy Luna with a big hoodie, sweatpants, and no makeup. It was very unlike her. Even during finals week.

“Morning,” Kohaku teased.

“Huh? It thought it was the afternoon?” Luna reached for her phone to look at the time.

“I was teasing you,” Kohaku steps aside and lets Luna walk in. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Nah, I had to study for my exam and I was up all night,” Luna slurred some words together. “But I promised I’d be here so-,”

“Awww that’s sweet, but I’d rather you get some rest. Looks like you’re about ready to pass out on my floor,” Kohaku commented.

“Whatttt? Nooooo,” Luna brushed of Kohaku’s concern “I can stand jusssstttt fine,”

“You don’t sound fine,” Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

Luna was never good at lying but Kohaku was sure even a child could tell Luna was lying. Luna wrapped her arms around Kohaku tightly.

“What are you doing?” Kohaku asked.

“Try to move me now,”

“You can’t be serious…,”

“Yes, I want t… to,” Luna yawned. “Spend the day with you,” Luna nuzzled her nose in Kohaku’s neck.

“Luna don’t make me,” 

“Try it,”

Kohaku sighed. Kohaku warped her arms around Luna’s waist and lifted her up.

“Huh?! Hey Kohaku,”   
“Don’t worry, When we were kids Senkuu made me carry a bunch of his science supplies like this, and trust me, I’d rather carry you,”

“You’re evil,” Luna scoffed.

“I love you too, hun,” Kohaku replied.

She carried Luna to her bed and sat her down.

“I said I’m fine Kohaku,” Luna huffed.

“Geez you’re being childish,” Kohaku sighed. “I’ll be here when you wake up but I need you to get some rest,”

Luna pouted, but finally, let out a deep breath. “Fine, you win”

Luna slipped under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. Kohaku swears the moment her head really relaxed in the pillow she passed out. Kohaku took a second to look at her tired girlfriend. She had her knees bent and had one arm under her pillow to keep it up. Despite Luna’s previous whining, she looked so calm and peaceful there.

“Kohaku…,” Luna mumbled. “Stayyyy,”

“Hmh you idiot,”

  
  


Luna was starting to stir awake. Her eyes only let her peak out a little since they were still heavy. Luna tried to feel around for one of her stuffed animals to hold but there was none. Luna felt around a bit more but still nothing. 

_ Ugh, am I drooling..? How long was I asleep? Where's my Hello kitty plush? And what’s holding me..? _

“Ahhh good morning!” Luna shot up totally embarrassed.

Not only was she in Kohaku’s bed, but she was also drooling and Kohaku was holding her.

“It’s only 7 pm. Not quite morning,” Kohaku explained so calmly.

“Sorry,”

“What for?”

“Passing you out in your bed,” Luna blushed.

“It’s fine,”

“But we slept in the same bed,” Luna mumbled. “How are you so calm?!”

“I was comfy,” Kohaku shrugged. “Besides we just slept. We didn't- Mhphhh,” Luna covered Kohaku’s face with a pillow she grabbed from the bed.

“Shut up,” Luna kept the pillow on Kohaku’s face.

“Mhahmha,” Kohaku was laughing.

“Stop laughing!” Luna shouted, her face as red as a tomato, “You adorable jerk! Shut up or I swear I will smother you with this pillow,”

“Tmy mit,” Kohaku tried to say through the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 3/17 Ugen  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
